


Proving Dominance

by CherryNinja



Series: When Kakarot joined the Saiyans [1]
Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: AU, Dragon Ball Multiverse, M/M, slight D/s
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-09
Updated: 2018-01-09
Packaged: 2019-03-02 20:14:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,663
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13325661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CherryNinja/pseuds/CherryNinja
Summary: Set in the AU of Universe 13 of the DB Multiverse Comic. Vegeta wants Kakarot to join their team of Saiyans. But first the prince has to prove his dominance over their newest member. Vegeta/Kakarot





	Proving Dominance

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is based on Universe 13 from the Dragonball Multiverse comic. If you don’t know DBM then you should really go and read it at dragonball-multiverse.com In this universe Goku never lost his memory, went kinda crazy and killed all people on earth. Raditz then comes and takes Kakarot to join their Saiyan team. (This is where this story takes place.) Later the four Saiyans somehow defeat Frieza and Vegeta rules the universe. Yay.
> 
> This fic and the two sequels are already several years old. I’ve wanted to post them on AO3 for forever, but I was just so damn lazy. ^_^;
> 
> Originally posted October 2012 on fanfiction.net.

Chewing on some kind of animal that had had the bad luck to become my lunch I watched as the two space pods landed maybe half a mile away from where Nappa and I were sitting. One of them belonged to Raditz, the third member of our team of Saiyan elite, but I was more interested in the second space pod which contained the newest addition to our little team: Raditz’s little brother Kakarot. 

While Nappa, Raditz and I had survived the destruction of our home planet by Frieza because said bastard had sent us on a mission at that time, a newborn Kakarot had been on his way to some distant planet to destroy its population, just like any Saiyan with a low power level. Now, twenty years later, we had decided to send Raditz to retrieve his long lost brother. We could use any warrior that we could get to strengthen our army in our final fight against the tyrant, no matter how low his power level might be.

I threw away the leftovers of my lunch and started flying towards the small craters the landing of the space pods had created, Nappa following closely.

I was kind of curious about Kakarot. I got along well with my two companions, especially since there was no question about who was the leader of our group, both Nappa and Raditz accepting my legacy as the prince of all Saiyans despite me being the youngest and smallest. Luckily I also was the strongest Saiyan so the other two didn’t really have a choice. But even without me being the strongest they would have given me the respect I deserved for being of royal blood since belief in tradition had always been important for our race.

With Kakarot on the other hand there was no way of telling how he would behave. He hadn’t had the same upbringing as other Saiyans but had grown up on some planet I didn’t know much about. It could be interesting what had become of him in those twenty years and I really could use some kind of diversion after all that boring routine we had gone through the last few months. Purging planets by killing the population was fun, but after a few planets it became somehow repetitive. Maybe Kakarot could provide some kind of distraction.

I landed just as Raditz got out of his space pod. I always wondered how he managed to get all of his mane into those thing without getting some of it caught in the door.

“Did everything go as planned?”

He looked up when he heard me talk. “Hey Vegeta, do you have something to eat? I’m starving.”

As if I would wait for him to eat. “Answers first, then you can have the rest of that thing we grilled.” 

Nappa stepped up next to me. “I have no idea what it was, but it was pretty big and even tasted good.” 

“You eat everything Nappa, no matter how it tastes.” Raditz scoffed and I had to grin as Nappa next to me huffed. “Anyway, when I arrived at earth I had to eliminate the last two humans which means that Frieza can sell the planet now. And if you ask me it will bring quite a bit of money. As for Kakarot, I met him just as I was about to kill the last human. It’s obvious that he grew up in the wilderness and is more than a bit crazy, but he has potential and should be a great addition to our team with a bit of proper training.”

Well, that didn’t sound too bad. 

Raditz walked over to the second space pod and pulled out the remote control. “I had to knock him out since he tried to attack me.” He gestured at the missing armour of his left upper body. “And I guess he will try again.”

He then opened the door and leaned into the vehicle to get his unconscious brother. With Raditz’s bulk and wild mane blocking the entrance I couldn’t see the man inside.

“Wakey, wakey little brother.”

I heard a slap and then a moan. Raditz wasn’t too gentle with his brother, but it seemed to work.

He stepped back and I could see movement inside the spaceship. It didn’t take long before Kakarot stepped out. 

He had long spikes of hair that stood in every direction but was nowhere near his brother’s long mane. He only wore pants that were held up by a rope tied around his waist and a pair of boots, also tied with a rope, while his upper body was bare. He was maybe four or five inches taller than me and well muscled although slimmer than Raditz. All in all I had to admit that he was a good looking specimen of our race. 

When Kakarot noticed us standing only a few feet away he first took a surprised step back, but then he straightened and regarded us with a grin. “And who are you clowns?”

I frowned. The man really had no manners. That was one thing we would have to change, teach the guy some respect. “The big guy behind me is Nappa.” I pointed at Nappa who had crossed his arms over his chest after Kakarot’s provocation, glowering at the smaller man. “And I guess you already met your brother Raditz. I am Vegeta, the prince of Saiyans and leader of this group to which you will belong from now on, which means that you owe me some respect.”

Kakarot cocked his head to the side and looked me over with an evil grin. “So the dwarf is supposed to be a prince, huh?”

“That’s it you little-“

“Stop it Nappa!” I spread my arm to the side to hold the big man back when he was about to charge at Kakarot. Raditz too had taken a fighting stance but didn’t make any other move to attack. He had always had more self control than Nappa.

After making sure that Nappa would stay were he was I started walking towards Kakarot, stopping only when we were standing barely an arm’s length apart with him still grinning down at me.

“Yes, I am the prince of Saiyans. We are a race of mighty fighters and you are one of us. But after that bastard Frieza destroyed our home planet we four are the only ones left and I want you to join us. Of course you have to acknowledge me as your leader and show me the respect I deserve.” I looked up at him with a challenging look.

Kakarot started cackling. “And why should I bow to you little, man? Just because you call yourself a prince? I don’t think so.”

On the inside I was fuming, I hated it when people underestimated me just because I was smaller than most of the other fighters. But they only made that mistake once. Outwardly I was smirking since it wouldn’t help if he saw how angry that comment made me. “No, because I will kick your ass otherwise.” If he wasn’t careful he too would soon find out that size didn’t always matter.

“Tch, I’d like to see you try.”

That little… He really had a talent to say the right things to rile me up. “Don’t take it too far Kakarot. Remember how Raditz knocked you out? Well, I am much stronger than he is. So this is your last chance: either you bow to me right now or you will regret it.”

Kakarot cocked his head to the other side and got a look like was thinking hard about what I had said. But suddenly the grin was back and he got a maniac glint in his eyes. “Nah, I think I’ll pass.”

And then he threw the first punch, aiming it directly at my head. But he was out of luck because I was faster, easily dodging his fist. Just like all the other punches and kicks he tried to hit me with.

Out of the corner of my eyes I saw Nappa and Raditz getting ready to join the fight but that couldn’t happen. “You two stay out of this!” This was my fight and I had to beat the idiot myself because that was the only way to show him who was the dominant one between us. And the way things were going I wouldn’t have any problem doing just that anyway. Raditz was right, the man had potential seeing as he was pretty fast and quite strong for an untrained warrior, but his fighting style was wild and uncoordinated, making it easy for me to dodge, block and counter his attacks. But with some training and the right technique he could become a valuable addition to our team.

After a few minutes of observing his fighting style I had had enough, it was time to get serious. Waiting for the right moment I dodged two more of his punches until I found a gap in his defence. kicking him directly in the stomach and sending him flying backwards, crashing into a rock. 

“Still think that you can beat me?” I grinned as I watched him extract himself from the pile of stones he had reduced the rock to. 

“I’m only getting started.” Kakarot also grinned when he charged at me again. 

“Give up Kakarot, you will never win against me.” I noticed that he was getting angry and thus his technique was getting sloppy, allowing me to sent him crashing into rocks and trees several times. I had to give him credit: he was a stubborn one and wouldn’t give up, no matter how hopeless his fight was. In that aspect he was a true Saiyan.

Somehow I was really enjoying our little fight and his desperate tries to defeat me, he was so different from my other two companions, but enough was enough and except for one punch on the shoulder and the one time he had caught me by surprise with a kick to the hip he hadn’t been able to land any noteworthy hits. It was time to end this fight. 

I started walking backwards, luring him towards me. When he made another step while trying to land a punch I crouched down and tripped him, causing him to land flat on his face. Immediately I was on him, sitting on his thighs and twisting his left arm behind his back. I had him now.

Kakarot was breathing heavily and struggling to break free, but I only twisted his captured arm higher, making him scream in pain and fall still. “What now Kakarot? Do you still want to fight or do you accept me as your superior?”

“No! I won’t…”

How stubborn could one idiot be? Pressing him farther into the ground I leaned over him and whispered directly into his ear. “Listen to me you little punk: I am stronger than you, faster than you and I have you flat on your face on the ground with me on top. I can do whatever I want with you.” I grabbed his hair and pulled his head back. “Whatever I want. And there is nothing you can do about it.” I shoved his head into the ground again. “So what do you say, will you submit to me?” 

I felt Kakarot’s breath hitch and a shudder run down his body. Then he went completely slack, closing his eyes. I had just thought that he had finally given up when the strange things started. 

Instead of answering my question Kakarot started so squirm nervously and his tail that had been lying at his side came up and started stroking around my chin. Was he trying to pacify me after he had realized that he couldn’t win? I slightly lowered his arm that I was still holding, lessening the strain on his shoulder. It didn’t seem like he still wanted to fight.

“What are you doing? Trying to get on my good side?” I mocked him but again Kakarot didn’t answer. Instead he opened his eyes and looked up at me pleadingly. Suddenly he started whimpering. 

What the hell? I narrowed my eyes. “What do you want Kakarot?” Somehow I just couldn’t figure him out.

Suddenly Kakarot pushed up, pushed his ass right back into my groin. At first I thought he wanted to buck me off again but when I heard a whimpered “Vegeta!” come from him my eyes widened as I began to understand. 

Shifting slightly to the side I reached down with my free hand between his legs, testing my theory. As soon as I touched his dick Kakarot let out a small moan. The man was rock hard. He immediately started rocking up and down, pushing his ass into my groin and rubbing his dick against my hand, all the while looking up at me with glazed eyes and moaning my name.

Was Kakarot asking me to fuck him?

“Everything all right Vegeta?”

Startled my head shot up and I looked to where Raditz and Nappa were still standing. I had completely forgotten that the two were watching everything that was happening between Kakarot and me. Luckily they should be away far enough to not have noticed the things that had happened since I had pushed Kakarot to the ground. It wasn’t like I had done anything inappropriate and Saiyans generally had little shame, but I decided that it would still be better if we lost our audience now.

“Yeah, I’m fine. You two can leave now, I can handle the rest on my own.”

Raditz looked at me suspiciously. “Are you sure?” 

I sighed. Couldn’t those two just listen to me for once? “Yes I’m sure. Didn’t you say you were starving Raditz? Go on and eat something.”

“But-“

“I said go away!” I sat up and yelled at them, still holding Kakarot’s arm captive.

After one last sceptical look Raditz gave me a small nod and grabbed Nappa’s arm, dragging the bigger man along with him in the direction where the leftovers of our dinner were lying.

Finally. As soon as the two men were out of sight I looked back down at Kakarot who was watching me with big eyes, trying to get my attention.

I didn’t really understand Kakarot but somehow this whole thing was starting to turn me on. Like I said, Kakarot was a good looking man and his body was pretty hot, not as overly brawny as Nappa was but just the right amount of muscles to make the whole package pretty sexy. But it wasn’t only the body. The way he was lying there on the ground, writhing and begging me to fuck him when he had been such an arrogant bastard trying to punch me in the face not half an hour ago was one hell of a turn on. It wasn’t like I had planned to fuck him from the beginning, but as far as I could see there was no reason not to. And if that was what it took to show Kakarot who was the top dog between us then I had no problem doing it.

I lay down, covering Kakarot’s body with my own so that my half hard cock was pushing against his ass. “Do you want this Kakarot?” I started rubbing against him which caused him to close his eyes while his breath was quickening. When he didn’t answer I fisted my hand in his hair and pulled his head back again. “When I ask you a question I expect an answer. Otherwise I will stop this whole thing immediately and I don’t suppose you’d like that. So once again: do you want this? Want me to fuck you?”

“Yes! Do it! Do it!.”

I grinned. This was almost too easy. “And you accept that you are beneath me, now and in any other situation? You accept me as your prince and follow every order that I give you, no matter what?”

“Yes! I’ll do whatever you want, just fuck me.”

I lowered my head and licked along his neck which made Kakarot bend his head to the side to give me more room. “Don’t worry, I will.” Then I bit down, right on the junction of his neck and he threw back his head and let out a loud moan while he arched his back. He didn’t even complain when the skin broke and I tasted blood in my mouth, he seemed to enjoy it even more.

That was when I realized that Kakarot was indeed different. While Nappa and Raditz were bound to me mainly by their honour (and because they knew I would kick their asses if they tried to oppose me) I had to use another tactic with Kakarot.

Kakarot had grown up in the wild. He might be a Saiyan like me but instead of using his intelliect Kakarot was relying mostly on his instincts. He had been the strongest on his old planet with nobody to really oppose him, which was why he had become as arrogant as he was. Then when he had come to us he had challenged me, but I had won and now I had to put him down in his place. His subconscious might have chosen a rather interesting way for me to do that but if I did this right, it would ensure me his loyalty and obedience. And it wasn’t like I had to force myself to do this.

Releasing the flesh between my teeth I soothingly licked the bite mark. Kakarot started whimpering again and his free hand reached up to my head, careful not to hurt me, simply touching. “Vegetaaa.”

I blew across the mark, making him shiver. “Patience Kakarot. First we have to get rid of our clothes.” I released his arm and pushed up, sitting down next to him. After a few moments Kakarot opened his eyes and looked at me questioningly, waiting for orders. “Go on. Or do you expect me undress you?”

Given permission Kakarot immediately got up, first pulling off his boots and then untying the rope around his waist, letting his pants fall to the ground and stepping out of them until he was finally standing before me completely naked.

I looked him over, letting my gaze wander all over his body. He didn’t seem bothered by it, just stood there tall and proud and completely comfortable with his nakedness. He really had a hot body and was fully erect which made the spandex around my groin tighten even more. It was time we finally got to the good part. 

“On the ground on your stomach.”

I waited until he had lain down again before I stood up and started undressing, first shedding my armour, gloves and boots and then peeling off my spandex suit. When I looked at him I saw that he was watching me with hungry eyes. I stepped up to where he was lying to push my foot between his legs and spread them. Kneeling down between his legs I pulled his ass up, stroking over the taut muscle while he pushed back into my hand. 

“More. Touch me more.” His tail, that had until now been curled up above his back in an open invitation now wrapped around my right wrist and pulled my hand towards the cleft between his ass cheeks, urging me to go on. 

“Be careful Kakarot. It’s me that’s calling the shots and I don’t like it when someone is trying to order me around.” I couldn’t let him think that he was in control. He was trying to push me and I had to show him his limits. And it seemed like he had understood the message because the pressure on my wrist vanished, instead the tail wound higher all around my arm, not trying to force anything, just touching.

Since Kakarot had listened to what I had said I decided to do what he wanted. Besides, I was getting kind of impatient myself so I licked two fingers of my free hand, making them nice and wet. Rough was one thing but I didn’t want to hurt him. I pushed them inside of him and moved them in and out to stretch him, making Kakarot moan and push back eagerly.

I blinked. Wait a moment. “You’ve done this before.” It wasn’t a question, I knew it. I’ve had sex with virgins before and this here was different. But who? There hadn’t been anyone stronger than him on his old planet and I didn’t think he would allow anybody weaker than him do this. Maybe Raditz? But he had told me that he had had to knock Kakarot out because he had attacked him.

“No, I haven’t. You’re the first.” He was panting.

I growled and grabbed his tail that was still wrapped around my arm, squeezing it. “Don’t lie to me Kakarot. You aren’t a virgin anymore.”

“No, I… my tail, I used my tail.”

I looked at the appendage in my hand. He had used his tail? Did that mean this wasn’t only his way of showing his submissiveness to me but he really wanted this? This was getting more and more interesting.

“So you used your tail, huh?” smirking I pulled out my fingers and unwrapped my own tail from around my waist.

“No! Why did you- ngh.” I grinned when he arched his back as I pushed my tail into him. I don’t know why I had never thought of this. While it was quite nice for me since a Saiyan tail could become rather sensitive when aroused, I could see that Kakarot really enjoyed it. I moved my tail inside him, swirling it against his inner walls and watched as Kakarot’s fingers were digging into the ground as he was panting. 

I seriously considered trying to bring him off like this, curious about his reaction. And the way he was behaving right now he would surely be up to another round after that to give me the relieve I needed. But then Kakarot’s tail withdrew from my arm and wrapped around its counterpart, trying to pull it out. “Vegeta, I need you.”

“Kakarot.” I growled warningly. 

He immediately stopped trying to pull out my tail and turned his big pleading eyes on me again. I glowered at him for a few moments but then the throbbing between my legs told me that it wasn’t only Kakarot I was torturing if I waited any longer, so I pulled out my tail and pushed into him in one hard thrust. I groaned. Even though I had used my tail he was still so damn tight. But the sounds I made were nothing compared to the scream that came from Kakarot which could probably be heard for miles.

I didn’t care if Raditz and Nappa heard us since they probably already suspected what we were doing, at least with Raditz I was pretty sure that he knew. But it wasn’t like it really mattered, it wasn’t any of their business and they knew better than to bring it up.

It wasn’t long before I felt Kakarot push back and I started a hard and fast rhythm, just like we both needed it. This wasn’t simply sex, this was me showing Kakarot that I was the dominant one and he better remember it.

He was writhing underneath me, digging his fingers into the dirt and whimpering the whole time.

“Is that what you want?” I whispered.

He panted. “Yes. Harder!”

Leaning forward I took one hand from his hip and grabbed onto his shoulder to put more power behind my thrusts. I knew that I was hitting the right spot when his tail started thrashing around wildly, taking mine along since even in his state of ecstasy he refused to let go of my tail, holding onto it tightly. 

From out of the corner of my eye I saw one of his hands reach underneath him. I stopped my thrusting. “Hands on the ground.” I growled. This could be something like the ultimate test. I knew that he was close and desperately wanted release so I was really curious if he would obey.

His hand stopped in midair. “Vegeta.” He whined.

I tightened my grip on his shoulder. “I said hands on the ground.”

Kakarot looked at me pleadingly but he still slowly lowered his hand back to the side of his head, grabbing onto the grass to resist moving it again.

I had to admit that I was impressed as I hadn’t been sure he would listen in a situation like this. This deserved a reward so I resumed my thrusting. “You’re a good boy Kakarot. I always reward those that follow my orders and it would be better for you if you always listened to what I say.” I reached underneath him with the hand that had been lying on his hip and started stroking him. “Because now you are mine!”

The cry he let out when I touched him was one of the sweetest sounds I had ever heard. It was the sound of a Saiyan that was consumed by pleasure. 

I felt that I was getting close and it was obvious that Kakarot wouldn’t last very long either so I decided that it was about time we ended this. I tightened my hand around his dick and leaned farther down, pressing my chest against his back. “Come for me Kakarot.”

Almost instantly he threw his head back and let out a loud scream as I felt him tighten around me when he reached his climax. The feeling of that velvety heat gripping me so tightly triggered my own climax as I joined Kakarot in his scream, spilling inside him and marking him as mine.

A few moments later Kakarot crashed down to the floor, his arms obviously giving out now that the tension was gone from his body, and I went down with him.

Still panting I pulled out and rolled on my back, lying down on the ground next to Kakarot who seemed to be almost dead to the world. I grinned. This wasn’t really the usual way for a Saiyan to show his submissiveness, but it definitely had its advantages. And if the submissive one was someone like Kakarot it was even better, because this had been amazing. 

It was a few minutes later that I felt a tug on my tail. I looked down and noticed that Kakarot was still holding onto me. I looked at his face and found Kakarot watching me with big eyes. What did he want now? I frowned. Don’t tell me Kakarot wanted to… cuddle?

“You can’t be serious?”

Instead of answering me Kakarot’s tail released mine and started travelling up my stomach and chest until it reached my throat where it once again stroked the underside of my chin. This seemed to be his way of asking me for something and right now he really seemed to ask me to cuddle with him. I couldn’t think of any other explanation.

How could a man that had been a crazy idiot only an hour ago now behave like a little kitten? This Saiyan really was different from the other three of us. But somehow those puppy dog eyes were getting to me.

Was I really considering it?

I sighed. “All right. But only this one time. And I promise you I will kill you if you tell anyone.”

I didn’t even have time to finish my sentence before he already had his arm around me, head nuzzling against my throat. It didn’t take long before he was fast asleep and I also closed my eyes, relaxing for a few moments before I needed to go back to the others.

Somehow I had a feeling that my life would be quite different now that Kakarot was here.


End file.
